Drops of Jupiter 1x2
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: Heero's been gone a while, and Duo misses him--find out what happens if (when?) the Perfect Soldier returns.


6

**Drops Of Jupiter06-19-02 (Updated: 12:22:02)**

**(Updated: 05:04:03)**

**(Updated: 07:05:03)**

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_

Duo peered through his bedroom window for about the eleven thousandth time that evening. It'd been raining all day long and now, at dusk, a thick fog had long since made the Compound's western terrace it's home… He had been waiting for a year now, a solid year… He never thought that when 'he' left it would mean this much… he did not know then that he loved him. Ever since he had gone to find his own meaning of existence, he had longed to be with him…

The fog was thick… but in the distance, a form began to take shape… Duo began to hope against all hope…

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

Duo stood from his chair a listened for sounds of footsteps… of course, there were none… Heero was a brilliant strategist and excelled in bribery, mind games, manipulation, thievery, and stealth; he was also an excellent and trained warrior—an assassin… one which no one dared to cross… he was silent; he was deadly; he was perfect… and Duo knew it…

The form did not move… but if it was Heero, Duo did not expect that it would. He made friends on his own terms—he would have to come to him; and, it was about time Duo listened to his instincts. Duo strode to his door and stepped out into the hallway where he could see the figure more clearly; it was that of a wondering warrior. He stood just at the edge of the woods, and he knew Heero dared not come any closer… he also knew that he'd probably killed a few guards to maintain his ambiguity…

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, hey_

Duo thought of calling out to him… but stopped short. That would wake the others in the Compound… and he knew Heero would run… Heero never did like large groups of people and stayed away from most of the festive gatherings claiming some sort of illness or duty. He wondered why he had only now returned. Was it for him? Duo grinned a sad, sort of ironic grin…He also remembered what had happened the night before Heero disappeared… he would never forget that night… how they had spoken so softly… the words flowing from both their lips liquid fire… hot and passionate… How they had made love and Heero had told him he was going away… Duo had thought it was his fault… but… Heero assured him that it was not. God, how he missed him now…

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Duo began to slowly make his way toward him. He knew that to keep him there, he must move with slow determination, and be silent… one startling noise and Heero would be gone.

When he had gotten half way across the garden, he noticed that there, in the waistband of the figure's pants was the handle of a gun, the glimmer of the handle faint against the dying light. He knew then; it was Heero. Thunder boomed in the distance, and Duo saw Heero tense. (It was getting ready to rain again).

Duo hoped he might take Heero back with him… but then again… there was the overwhelming fear that he might tell him that he no longer wanted him—or anything to do with this war or the Compound o the Gundams… Duo dared not think of that…

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellations, hey, hey_

Duo walked calmly up to Heero just as the last few rays of the sunlight were blocked from view… Neither spake, neither moved… they needed no introduction… for at last, Heero had indeed returned…

_She checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey_

Duo was about to say something… anything to break the silence, but Heero's attention was diverted… "Get down." -And Duo did as he told him; impulse telling him that something very terrible was about to happen… Heero brazened his stance and fixed his glare, a hand firmly gripping the handle of his gun. Suddenly, a group of real ugly men emerged from the surrounding woods, grinning evilly… "Looky looky, our old friend at last… it is time we ended this Heero…" "You're right Kinjiin… you die… now… Omae o korosu…" Duo peered from behind a clump of thick bramble and he saw that Heero was in trouble… seven men to one. Even though Heero was the Perfect Soldier, that fight was a formidable one, and a dangerous one, all the more. The battle commenced and to Duo's amazement, Heero held his own… one down, four dead… one high tailing it back to where he came from, and the leader watching in muddled bewilderment. "It ends now, Kinjiin…" Heero spoke with an air of mystery and danger… "It is only the end of the beginning… Heero, why don't you want me? We would make an invincible pair… Come; join my army… My men will revere you…" 'So, he works for the enemy…' Duo thought, not catching all of what Kinjiin was saying. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again… no…my heart belongs elsewhere…" "We shall see about that, Heero, this war is not over yet! It will not be finished until my last breath is drawn!" And with that… the man was gone… Heero hung his head and sighed…

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

Duo hopped from his position and stood in front of Heero… "Duo… It's been a while…" he spoke with such gentleness… so unlike his combat skills… "Too long Heero… too long…" "Yes…" "I've missed you from the day you left… why have you only now returned?" Duo was afraid of the answer… but none-the-less had to know… "Is this not my home as well as yours?" Heero raised his head to meet Duo's violet gaze… fiery cobalt blue met passionate violet wine and Duo could contain his excitement no longer… he embraced Heero. "Yes, Heero, this is your home… This will always be your home!" Heero glanced away… "Duo, so many things have changed…" "What things?" Duo's horror mounted… Heero looked back up into Duo's eyes, and something in his own had changed somehow… they had softened… "Not you… and not me… but… us… together again… forever…" He leaned forward and kissed him roughly (as was the tendency with Heero)…And Duo could find no valid argument…

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Heero then swept Duo up off of his feet and raced back to what once so long ago had been christened as their room all the while being careful that no one heard them…

Once safe behind the barricade of the door; Duo pushed Heero down onto the bed they once so passionately shared and kneeled before him "Tell me everything?" He asked, running his hands up and over Heero's thighs… "Later…" Heero nearly moaned aloud… and then he lay down grabbing Duo by the collar and pulling him off of his knees and on top of him… "Would you like to know what heaven looks like?" Heero asked heatedly… Duo gulped… "I already know… but I wouldn't mind seeing it again…" Heero smiled and kissed him once again and thrice more passionately. The heavens broke lose then and the rain poured down around them, the heavens crying and rejoicing, for the union that had for so long been separated, joined once again…

_Can you imagine your love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine your first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

The sun rose for the first time with out clouds to hide it in months… There was a soft knock on Duo's door and Quatre poked his head in… "Duo—Oh, sorry I just—Heero!? When did you get back?!" He practically screamed his excite and amazement. Heero tensed and stiffened; prepared to run… Duo tightened his grip on him, determined to keep him right where he was… "Last night…" he said at last… "This is a call for a celebration!" And with that he closed the door and marched down the halls crying… "Don't disturb Duo today! Heero's back!!"

"Remind me to kill him later…" Duo groaned kissing Heero's neck… "I won't remind you… I'll just do it myself…" Heero breathed… "Fine by me!" He replied…

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

The celebration was in full swing by sunset and there was still no sign of Heero… "Where is he?" Wufei asked impatiently. The great hall doors swung open suddenly and there, clad in his usual black spandex and green tank top was Heero… he looked over the room and glowered… Duo appeared behind him and nudged him gently… "They all want to see you… go…" he whispered in Heero's ear softly… the Perfect Soldier mumbled something and stepped forward… "It's good to have you as part of our group again." Trowa said impressing everyone more than was necessary by the number of words in his sentence. "It's good to have a home to come back to…" Heero replied… which was probably even more surprising.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

The party was over and Heero was walking with Duo and with Quatre on the terrace. "The world is a big place… big and terribly unexciting… I thought I could find who I was out there somewhere… but really… my sanity right here… with all of you…" Heero spoke slowly… "I'm glad you came back to us…I missed you terribly…" Duo spoke just as slowly (which was a challenge for the braided baka). Quatre nodded… "Don't you ever go away again!!" he pouted and Heero laughed… "I make no promises… But next time I go, I'll take you with me…" "Deal!!" Quatre cried and the three laughed once again and retired to their respective rooms…

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_--And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Duo slung his Jacket over a chair in the corner of his room and looked over to Heero… "What made you come back after being gone for all this time? What was it really?" he asked and Heero turned and looked him in the eyes… "Duo, of all the things I left when I left this place… I missed you the most… my confidante… my best friend… my lover… I came back because I couldn't find the one thing I wanted most out there… I couldn't find you…" And with that he wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pulling him into a possessive embrace, and kissed him thoroughly. "I love you Heero…" Duo said barely above a whisper… "Ditto." Heero replied just as breathlessly, "I missed you too…" Duo spoke again, between kisses alighting upon his bronze neck and shoulder blades…"So did I… it's good to be complete again… with you…"

And the fireflies danced and the birds nestled down into their homes and all was right with the world as far as these lovers were concerned. Their world revolved around them that night as the candles burned to the base and went out with a flicker, leaving only the darkness and the heat and a nearly indistinguishable stream of smoke floating out into the night.

Fin

_© 2002 _

_Aleesha Posey_


End file.
